


first seeds.

by Linuana



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, I don't know why I wrote this, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, and google translate because Russian, some stupid half romantic story, who would even read this
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linuana/pseuds/Linuana
Summary: — Не смей поднимать на меня оружие, которое я сам же и создал. Не смей этого делать, Абсалом.





	

«Единственной» недоработкой плана Лилит создать отдельную расу было количество «новоприбывших» очередного поколения, которые были совсем ещё детьми, а потому вся ответственность за воспитание, обучение и присмотр перекладывалась на плечи старших. Ясное дело, демонам было не так уж и важно, как нефелимы воспитывают малышей, лишь бы смогли приносить пользу в войне, что уже само по себе являлось не самым обдуманным решением, так как никто из рас бы не выжил, если бы их представители не были обучены, по крайней мере, тому, как держать оружие.

Когда появилось второе поколение, никто из Перворожденных не знал, что делать с неожиданным родительским долгом: когда им было столько же, сколько и младшим, они были предоставлены самим себе, не зная, что и делать с той жизнью, которую им радушно подарила Лилит, задумавшая собственную интригу. Лишь Абсалом смог утихомирить нефелимов, хотя и он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как обходиться ни с его собственной жизнью, ни с его новыми братьями и сёстрами. 

Всё разрешилось благодаря одному нефелиму, который ещё тогда назывался своим настоящим именем, и не был посланником Совета. Поначалу Абсалом подозревал, что когда-нибудь брат попытается сместить его с престола, прекрасно понимая, что Смерть, тогда ещё и не помышлявший взять подобное прозвище, был талантлив практически во всём, если бы он и вправду решил встать на место Абсалома, никто бы и не воспротивился. Помимо ума в Смерти уже была и мудрость, редчайшее качество для нефелимов, которые родились совсем недавно и даже не знали, что находится за пределами мира демонов, не знали, что существуют силы намного превышающие их собственные. Смерть был и одним их лучших бойцов, потому Абсалом и относился к нему как к равному, правда, не умаляя его умственных способностей, которых в Перворожденном, казалось слишком много. Предводителю нефелимов хватало ума, чтобы понять превосходство Смерти над ним, и на счастье Абсалома его родственник даже и не помышлял о том, чтобы стать конкурентом нынешнего лидера.

Пока нефелимы привыкали к новым обязанностям, полученным от Смерти, когда тот воспользовался шокированным состоянием братьев и распределил каждого на своё место, чтобы те проявили свои сильные стороны. Так Первому Поколению, которое ещё само было юным созданием, пришлось стать учителем для нового. Воспитание и присмотр за младшими нефелимами словно открыло что-то в душе Перворожденных, из-за чего, наверное, впервые они начали чувствовать что-то помимо ярости и злобы. У каждого из числа Второго Поколения был свой наставник, и лишь Абсалом ушёл от подобной ответственности, так как не дал слабину и не поддался уговорам Смерти взять под своё крыло хотя бы одного малыша.

Правая рука Абсалома сам взял на себя ответственность за всех младших родственников и фактически стал их родителем, уделяя время каждому и внимательно следя за их успехами и поведением. Нефелимы ещё не прославились какой-либо чертой характера, но маловероятно она являлась альтруизмом. Смерть взял на себя не только организацию в целом, но и стал наставником для большинства нефелимов, не только для тех, кто принадлежал ко Второму Поколению. Легче было назвать тех, кого не обучал Смерть, и невозможно – на кого Перворожденный не обращал вовсе никакого внимания. 

И всё же, несмотря на постоянную загруженность и почти отсутствие отдыха, у Смерти каким-то чудом хватало сил на разговоры с Абсаломом наедине, чего последний всегда ждал с нетерпением, найдя в Палаче очень приятного и интересного собеседника, которому он мог высказать накипевшее или же просто терзающую мысль, которую он бы и не подумал поведать кому-то другому. Смерть был прекрасным слушателем, с искренним интересом внимания словам своего предводителя и с не менее искренними намерениями говоря что-то в ответ. 

В какой-то момент Абсалом стал ловить себя на мысли, что позволяет Смерти слишком много, но выгнать его и запретить усаживаться сзади и расчёсывать его волосы, доверять своё оружие на починку или же позволять гладить себя по голове, засыпая на коленях брата, он не мог. Со Смертью всё было… правильно. У них не было дома, они были изгоями, нужными лишь для чьих-то личных целей, но Смерть смог доказать, что нефелимы могут быть кем-то другим, что они могут испытывать эмоции, что в этом они могут быть не хуже людей. Он смог открыть глаза Абсалому, когда он начал замечать, что как-то по-особенному смотрит на Смерть, стоило ему появиться в поле зрения. Понял, что слишком восхищается своим братом и готов доверить ему свою жизнь, которая для предводителя нефелимов была слишком дорога. 

Смерть стал олицетворением всеобщей надежды на светлое будущее. Он всегда выделялся среди всех своим желанием прослыть не просто убийцей и порождением воли демонов: он старался направить своих братьев и сестёр на правильный путь, он был Воином, но он был и Творцом. Когда Смерть показал Абсалому заготовку его будущего оружия, спросив, нужно ли что-то изменить и подойдёт ли оно, нефелиму безумно захотелось прижать к себе брата и мучить его поцелуями, не давая ни уйти, ни отстраниться. 

С тех пор он перестал стесняться просить Смерть остаться на ночь с ним, ловя удивлённый взгляд и удовлетворённо вздыхая, когда тот устраивался рядом с ним. Творец был настолько альтруистичен и желал блага для всех, что и не замечал, как порой нервничает Абсалом, когда просил о чём-то, не так понимал брошенные взгляды, полные тоски, не считал приглашения к себе чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Для Смерти Абсалом стал очень близким другом, в котором он нашёл родную душу, и он искренне радовался, когда видел проявления эмоций в предводителе, но не мог и представить, что он сможет почувствовать что-то настолько глубокое и тёплое, имя чему, правда, никто из них не мог дать.

Но была и обратная сторона готовности и желания Смерти посвятить себя другим: он никогда не выделял кого-то одного, все нефелимы были для него одинаковы важны, потому любимчиков у него так и не было, как и не было кого-то определённого, к кому он испытывал особенную привязанность. Абсалома это, по меньшей мере, не устраивало, а с прибывающим числом нефелимов нечастые встречи со Смертью и вовсе пересекли отметку отрицательного значения. Впервые Абсалом хотел, чтобы их всех просто оставили в покое, просто чтобы его брат был рядом с ним, а не убегал по первому зову младших нефелимов, чтобы решить какую-либо проблему или чтобы всего лишь провести с ними время. Все малыши очень любили Смерть, и Абсалом начал предполагать, что в будущем кто-то из них может осмелеть настолько, что заявит свои права на наставника, и не побоится показать зубы даже своему предводителю. 

Оттого младшее поколение росло в страхе перед Абсаломом, который и хорошего слова не говорил в их адрес, постоянно рыча и упрекая в малейших ошибках, сделанных по неопытности. Смерть же, в свою очередь, всё больше отдалялся от Абсалома, не желая иметь дело с тем, кто настолько сильно жаждал абсолютного контроля над ним. Он не противился приказам, пока они не касались их личных отношений, как всегда умело уходя от них. Именно тогда он надел на себя маску, что тоже было не слишком по духу предводителю нефелимов; Смерть слишком хорошо умел скрыть свои эмоции, а потому без возможности увидеть его лицо, угадать его настрой было ещё труднее.

***

— Мне кажется, что пришло время покинуть этот мир и найти новое место, — говорил он как-то Смерти, когда тот всё же смог найти время и прийти к Абсалому, теперь привычно для обоих приводя в порядок волосы последнего. 

— И куда мы пойдём? У каждого мира есть свои создатели, свои жители. 

— Их можно выгнать.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что уничтожение другой расы поможет решить проблему? Думаешь, на это никто не обратит внимание? — когти Смерти прошлись по коротким волосам Абсалома, случайно коснувшись кожи головы.

— И что ты предлагаешь? Так и прослыть самыми миролюбивыми существами во всей Вселенной? — зарычал в ответ Абсалом, не сдержав приятной дрожи от прикосновения когтей брата.

— Но убийство и изгнание это не выход, — возразил Смерть, покачав головой. — Мы могли бы обратиться к ангелам и спросить, как решить эту проблему. Может, где-то и найдётся место для нас.

— И какое это будет место? Выжженная пустыня? Гиблые миры, в которых уже сколько столетий ничего не может взойти? Я хочу, чтобы нас боялись, чтобы нас уважали, чтобы все знали, что мы не нежные создания, что мы можем постоять за себя и за своих сородичей.

— Всё сразу никогда не делается, Абсалом, просто придётся немного подождать, пока другие не поймут, что с нами можно иметь дело без страха получить нож в спину, — отозвался Смерть и отстранил руки от предводителя, когда тот повернулся к нему лицом.

— Я не хочу ждать! — взревел тот, но другой нефелим даже не шелохнулся.

На довольно продолжительное время воцарилось молчание, пока не послышался топот маленьких ножек, и в следующее мгновение в комнаты Абсалома ворвалась девочка, которая, запутавшись в собственных крыльях, второпях поднялась и подбежала к Смерти, потянув его за длинную полу ткани.

— Фелициана доделала хлыст. Сама! — воодушевлённо сказала крылатая представительница нефелимов, не сводя взгляда со Смерти, словно и вовсе не замечая Абсалома.

— Новость, конечно, хорошая, но, похоже, что ты забыла о правилах приличиях, юная особа, — ответил Смерть, с неодобрительным прищуром посмотрев на девочку. Та сразу вскочила и повернулась к Абсалому, почтительно склонив голову и попросив прощения за неподобающее поведение и приход без спросу.

— И ради этой мелочи ты и пришла сюда? — зарычал Абсалом, нависнув над младшим нефелимом, постепенно переходя чуть ли не на крик. — Если тебе это так важно, то проси кого-то более подходящего, а не того, кто по статусу находится намного выше тебя! Или же вам мало наказаний и вы привыкли ничего не делать, в то время как другие работают, не покладая рук? Всё ваше поколение – сплошные лодыри, которые и не знают, как приходилось нам выживать, когда вас ещё и не думали создавать. 

— Абсалом, — негромко, но твёрдо позвал Смерть своего брата. — Прекрати. Они подают большие надежды, и на тренировках они показывают очень хорошие результаты. Некоторые сами захотели научиться ковке оружия, чтобы помогать своим братьям и сёстрам, и ты не смеешь их обвинять в том, чего ты никогда не видел воочию. Ты даже меня никогда не спрашивал об их успехах.

— Потому что на поле боя они будут бесполезны. Они слишком привыкли полагаться на старших и потому потерпят роковое поражение, — рыкнул Абсалом, но осёкся, когда увидел, что Смерть зашагал к дверям, взяв девочку за руку. — И куда же ты собрался?

— Мне казалось, что мы закончили разговор.

— Нет, не закончили! И не смей поворачиваться ко мне спиной, когда я с тобой разговариваю!

Меч обрушился на Смерть и разрезал бы его пополам, если бы тот не отразил удар косой, с неприязнью смотря на разъярённого предводителя. Острие косы остановилось в опасной близости от его шеи, и только тогда Абсалом, наконец, перестал сопротивляться и давать волю эмоциям.

— Не смей поднимать на меня оружие, которое я сам же и создал. Не смей этого делать, Абсалом.  
Сложив и убрав косу, Смерть вновь взял девочку за руку и зашагал вместе с ней к дверям, пока не обернулся, услышав негромкий зов брата. Он долго смотрел на Абсалома, пока не вздохнул и не опустил взгляд на крылатую спутницу, негромко попросив её подождать снаружи. Дождавшись, пока не закроется дверь, Смерть подошёл к Абсалому и, положив ладони на его щёки, заставил того наклониться, чтобы глаза были на одном уровне. 

— Почему ты так сильно не хочешь, чтобы я общался и проводил время с кем-то ещё, кроме тебя? — спросил нефелим, не сводя взгляда с брата. — Я не твоя собственность, чтобы ты имел право распоряжаться мной и моим временем. Объясни, что с тобой творится.

Абсалом долго не мог ответить, не найдя сил, чтобы отвести взгляд, и потому вовсе закрыл глаза, правда всё равно чувствуя стальной взор брата.

— Я не знаю. Уже сколько столетий я не знаю, почему я так сильно не хочу видеть тебя рядом с кем-то другим. Я не знаю, как назвать это чувство. Я боюсь, что… Что ты позволишь кому-то называть себя «своим», и я точно знаю, что не смогу этого пережить. 

— Я никому не позволю обращаться к себе подобным образом. Как я уже сказал: я не какая-то собственность, чтобы так просто перейти в чьё-то владение. Что же до тебя…, — подал голос Смерть и, замолчав на пару секунд, прижался лбом ко лбу Абсалома. — Ты и без меня знаешь, что я всегда буду на твоей стороне. Всегда буду рядом и постараюсь поддержать во всех твоих затеях. Обещаю.

Они вновь замолчали, но на этот раз тишина не была угнетающей, а скорее умиротворяющей и пронизанной насквозь чем-то светлым и согревающим. 

— Ты придёшь сегодня? — спросил Абсалом, удержав Смерть за руку, когда тот уже собирался отстраниться. 

— Когда разберусь со всеми делами, — ответил тот через несколько секунд размышлений.

***  
— Что ты наделал?! – раздался голос Смерти, наблюдающего за, казалось, бесконечными рядами нефелимов. 

— Что хотел сделать уже давно, — ответил Абсалом, проследив взглядом за уходящими к своим отрядам командующим. 

— Пролитая кровь не изменит ничего, слышишь? Отзови их, можно придумать другой способ, мы найдём дом для всех нас, но только не так. Ты не можешь поручиться за последствия. Пожалуйста, Абсалом, прекрати это безумие, пока оно не уничтожило всё то, что мы с тобой с таким трудом отстраивали. Вернёмся домой.

— У нас нет дома, брат, — мрачно хмыкнул нефелим и повернулся спиной к собеседнику, переложив топор, с недавних пор любимое и верное оружие, в другую руку. — Помнишь, я как-то говорил, что не знаю, как назвать то чувство, что я испытываю к тебе? Знаешь, что это?

Смерть молчал. Он знал, что как только Абсалом отдаст приказ, ему придётся идти вместе с остальными, чтобы сражаться. Предводитель был предводителем, и впервые за все годы их общей жизни Палач подумал о вероятном стечении обстоятельств, в котором не Абсалом, а он, Смерть, вёл за собой нефелимов. Но смог бы он найти дом для всех них, смог бы быть стоящим правителем, смог бы он быть верным другом для собственного брата, которому с самого начала его существования было суждено быть первопроходцем, быть козлом отпущения и ответственным за все грехи собственного рода. Позволил бы Абсалом Смерти взойти на престол и взять на себя все трудности и бразды правления. Чего бы уж точно тогда не было, так это возможности лицезреть всегда сурового Абсалома в редком состоянии покоя. Их взаимное доверие не давало достучаться до лидера, стоило ему что-то задумать. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что последствия не окажутся катастрофическими. 

— Любовь, — сказал Абсалом, внутри радуясь, что не видел лица Смерти, потому мог только представить, как тот смотрел на него, уходящего прочь.


End file.
